The sex fair
by Thefanfictionfollower
Summary: Annabeth tells Thaila that she likes Percy and needs him as a boyfriend. Thaila tries hard to think of an idea. And when Chiron comes to tell that he and Dionysus are leaving camp, and she's in charge, the idea comes. . .And it's called The Sex Fair
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sex Fair  
Summary: Annabeth tells Thaila that she likes Percy and needs him as a boyfriend. Thaila tries hard to think of an idea. And when Chiron comes to tell that he and Dionysus are leaving camp, and she's in charge, the idea comes. . .And it's called The Sex Fair

**Okay. . .This paragraph is really important, to the story especially. You may wonder why at each chapter the writing style changes, and it is because,  
greensaphireflamesglowing, and TheFanfictionfollower will be switching for writing each chapter. greensaphireflamesglowing will write this first chapter. Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series.

And sorry about the whole deleting thing, for those who read SaphireDiamonds first version of it. I changed penname, and she didn't delete it. . .her little sister did, (she doesn't know how to read it). . .so, after she deleted it, TheFanfictionfollower, kept pestering me to write it, and then we got this idea, so I hope you enjoy it.

Percy's pov.

Beckendorf waved to Silena from across the lake. His grin was HUGE.  
"Watch out there partner, your smile's going to fall off your face, "I joked.  
Beckendorf looked at me. And it was possible that he blushed, though I wasn't sure.  
"What about you, bro?" Beckendorf asked. "You know what it's like to like a girl. You've been dropping off hints at Annabeth's doors for YEARS."  
I shoved him away, "Puh-lease. We can't stand being in the same room together for an hour, without arguing. Besides, why would a girl like her like me."  
"Dude, first thing I have to say, is, total lie! You guys would end up naked on a bed making out together if you guys stayed in a room by yourselves for that long!"  
"SO NOT TRUE!" I protested.  
"Yeah, whatever. And dude, why would you think she like ya. Your the only guy that's right for her. Come on, Perce, spill with the beans what happened before you went ka-ploosh in that mountain!"  
I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and mumbled something he couldn't hear.  
"What?" Beckendorf asked. "Speak up man! I won't tell nobody, swear on the River Styx."  
Thunder rumbled and I sighed, " She-she, kissed me."  
Beckendorf raised his eyebrows. "AND YOU DON"T THINK SHE LIKES YOU! THAT WAS A SIGN! IF YOU WENT UP TO HER AND KISSED HER, SHE WOULD KISS RIGHT BACK!"  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted.  
"Come on, man. I dare you to kiss her." Beckendorf said.  
"Fine. . .Later. . ." I mumbled. And I saw Annabeth across the lake. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I waved. And she waved right back.

Thaila's pov.

I watched. Annabeth waved to Percy across the lake broad smile on her face. Probably not noticing the blush that had crept up on his face.  
"Ya okay?" I gasped. "Oh, right, this is about your soooo not-obvious-crush on the dude."  
"Thaila!" Annabeth said, her face going cherry red.  
"What?" I demanded. "The whole camp knows you two like each other!"  
"Oh please, Thaila. Percy has NO feelings for me what-so-ever. " Her eyes got a little teary. "He doesn't like me. . ."  
"Hold-yourself-together! Now, when you were captured by Luke, the only thing Percy could think about was you." She blushed a little. "I could tell it. And Grover, he could sense it. He wasn't thinking at all about lady Artemis. Just you! Aphrodite came to talk to him! Grover knew what she and he were talking about and told me! It's so obvious you two like each other. If you ended up in a room together, you guys would be naked and kissing in only a matter of seconds. Annabeth's face was blood red.  
"Yeah right. . .Though. . .Thaila, can you get him to be my boyfriend?" Annabeth asked.  
I sighed, "Do I look like a relationship bringer, together?" I asked.  
Annabeth glared at me, and I said, "I'll think of something."  
Annabeth eyes brightened. "Really?"  
"Yeah." I said.  
And then Chiron galloped up to me, gasping for breath.  
"Thaila!" He called. "I need to talk to you!"  
I got on his back and looked at Annabeth. I winked at her, and then she ran off to find Percy.

**This was greensaphireflamesglowing's chapter. Next chapter will be by TheFanfictionfollower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thefanfictionfollower here so****greensaphireflamesglowing have given you the formal introduction now so since she did the last story im here to write chapter 2 be warned though it's my first time to write a story in fanfiction though no need to worry much i wrote stories before i think you'll be okay with what i'm about to write.**

**And don't even think own PJO but how i wish i was.**

**Chiron's P.O.V **

For years no scratch that a thousand years mr.D and me has been watching this camp and don't get me wrong i like this camp but sometimes it always a pain in the back to be watching over this camp like few hours ago i found the stoll brothers setting fire to katie's hair good thing it was mortal fire though but that didn't quite get me calm so now i believe they're now cleaning pegasus manure that is if they are still anyways we're not talking about those two any longer. Mr.D as always was playing cards with the invisble people he looked at me and must've realized my problem and said. " I see that they are already getting on your nerves this fine morning chiron," I nodded. "what am i gonna do dionysus?" i said grabbing a lemonade sitting in the chair overlooking the camp. "well you can join me on a rest break," I looked at dionysus shocked "what about yours and my duty here at camp?" dionysus just smiled "well for once zues allowed my request to take a vacation probably because of my bravery on fighting typhon and he even agreed on taking you with me that is if you agree,will you?" he said looking at me for once i see seriousness in his eyes he was not kidding about this i just smiled sadly "sorry dionysus but i can't who's gonna be incharge of this camp while i'm gone? I can't just leave them to be they'll probably set the camp on fire before we can even leave." Dionysus just stood up to my surprise already on his hawaiin shirt and beach shorts "Chiron chiron chiron you worry to much just leave them a student you can rely on and they would be just like we left them." I looked up "you mean nothing can go wrong?" "nothing will go wrong chiron not a big problem for you to fix up when we arrive." He said with a reassuring smile i was hesitant at first but i agreed eventually but now i have to figure out who to leave incharge i was thinking about percy but he gets dragged easily to what ever their doing then i turned my thought to annabeth well she gets dragged were percy gets dragged too then finally he knew the perfect student thalia grace she was perfect isn't soft but wasn't too harsh either doesn't get manipulated immedietly so now he was dragging here to the big house to talk.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

When chiron and i arrived in the big house we sat in the sofa and saw mr.D wearing hawaiin shirt and beach shorts i which kinda gave me a image of lord posiedon i chuckled mr.D gave me a short glare he guessed what i was probably thinking but anyways "hello lightning spawn you might be guessing why you are here well me and chiron here are going to take a vacation and we think that you are the best to take over" I was shocked a bit but then i smiled i remembered the promise i gave to annabeth it was perfect i was thinking of putting up a circus then it hit me...a fair Sex fair.

**Finally finsihed guys i promise next time i'll try to make longer stories if i can now ****greensaphireflamesglowing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers it is i thefanfictionfollower here so ****greensaphireflamesglowing was very busy.**

**So to keep you fine readers happy and try not to hack us to pieces I decided i'll continue chapter 3 but i assure you greensaphireflamesglowing will write the next chapter...or i'll mentally scold her.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy :)**

Percys P.O.V

Annabeth was walking towards me I felt my heart skip a beat when she was right in front of me such fine why am i thinking of this ?

Dammit Percy she doesn't love you she never will i frowned "Percy whats wrong?" i was sent back to reality when Annabeth asked that question. "i'm fine" "Percy you do know you're a bad liar right?"i stood shocked am i really that bad? "nothing really just—" i did'nt finish my answer when Beckendorf cut in "OH HE'S JUST THINKING OF HOW TO GET YOU TO SLEEP WITH HIM." I glared at him but both Annabeth and me blushed tomato red.

"I'll just leave you to lovebirds alone i gotta catch up on Silena for...you know it already." He both winked at us and left which means me and Annabeth were left alone.

"Soooooo—" i was gonna ask what we were gonna do when she said the most suprising thing ever " you want to go swimming?" I was taken aback for a few seconds before I nodded she smiled I blushed I mean 2 teenagers spending time alone? Oh well. "Great I'll be right back"

I returned to my cabin and put on my swimming trunks. When I got back to the lake made my jaw drop all the way to the ground.

Standing there was a the most beautiful girl with her blonde hair turned back to a ponytail she was wearing a bikini which made me blush tomato red I can she was also blushing too, this too beautiful to be true so I asked her the most stupidest thing ever "is this a dream?" she just laughed "believe it or not it isn't." She smiled walked right to me until we were inches apart from our faces I could feel her breath on my face. We went closer and closer and closer until I snapped out of the trance I knew I wanted that kiss but Lady Athena would have my head as a decoration if I kissed her favorite daughter. I pushed her away softly she must've realized what we were going to do so she took a step backwards.

I realized where she was going "Annabeth stop!" but it was too late she realized what I was talking about but was too late she hit the water face first ouch! She resurfaced few minutes later cursing in ancient Greek I couldn't help it I cracked up she saw me laughing so she gestured me to come closer so I stood to the edge of the walk and she said something "Percy I got a secret to tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded she leaned in closer and told me " did a mention to you that I take I tend to pull people with me alot?" I widened my eyes in realization and she had a mischievous smile on her face I was going to make a run for it but was too late. She pulled me towards her and I fell on the water she was laughing so hard.

So I pulled her downwards she yelped I surprise she glared at me under water I could've sworn I saw the water around her eyes evaporated but I just laughed at her and she punched me under water and went to resurface to breath I resurfaced too and laughed at her and she kept punching me playfully we threw water at each other we had the best time of our lives with my Annabeth wait what did I just say? My Annabeth ? Percy was has gone into you she doesn't love you and never will. I mentally sighed then I saw something in the beach it was Thalia she was smiling to us but like _I have secret camera _kinda smile "well well well what do we have here having fun there huh?" we both blushed "it's not what you think Thalia." She just smiled to me and winked at Annabeth she left in a hurry whats gotten into her? well after that we just left we don't want more people to come now do we and worse they'd probably bring a camera.

So after that we said our goodbyes and left. Nothing really interesting in dinner just the normal routine as always but I realized 3 things though one Chiron and Mr.D wasn't here 2 almost all of Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin was missing odd and 3 Thalia wasn't here either that was weird few moments later the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin arrived with Thalia at front.

"Hello people as you have noticed Chiron and Mr.D isn't here so they left me in charge." Good finally someone worthy to be a leader "And by the way prepare for tomorrow guys we have decided to make a fair." she said walking to her table but turned around and said "OH did I mention that all campers will be participating and it will be a partner boy and girl like a sweet couple and—you'll know what I mean when I say the title and it's….THE SEX FAIR" not good so not good.

**So I decided to end it here hoped you liked it guys and please review makes me sad you don't. and I hope it's a good review not a bad one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ,It is me Thefanfictionfollower yes yes I know I know "where's my partner?isn't she supposed to write this chapter?" yada yada yada.**

**Well I got good news and bad news.**

**The good news is that I finally made her promise to write the next chapter but don't blame her she is...kinda busy.**

**The bad news is well you know already and all you people who don't know it yet, yes it is I Thefanfictionfollower writing this chapter.**

**In which I believe the worst author ever. If not good virtual cookie for you, If yes...well you better get used to it.**

**Besides I don't even believe you like my stories :( look at my reviews only a few:(.**

**Well I don't know 'bout my partner but I'm extremely sad about this but I assure I won't give up 'till you all accept me as a faithful fanfiction writer...**

**Anyways enough of that sad A/n Lets party People! For part 4 has arrived! Wohooo well for some of you. But seriously though review makes me sooooooooooo happy i'm gonna be flying in the sky who knows maybe i'll pass by your house and give you real cookies to here's part 4 guys i'm writing this on different days so just to clear that up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothin of PJO**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Well I gotta say Thalia made a pretty nice Idea but still even I was shocked about this at Dinner last night she announced it to the camp, boy everyone was shell-shocked about this,but I only kept my eyes on a certain demigod of Posiedon made me smile at his reaction like he saw Lord kronos wearing a tutu just had to chuckle.

**LINE BREAK**

Well today people started eyeing people of their opposite sex well I think that Aphrodite cabin has that sorted out already,me? Well I decided I needed to cool off a bit and headed for the showers which was weird only 2 showers and I kept hearing 2 people moaning it seems to be...you get the idea. Well that ruined my cooling off time so I decided to head to the beach you know cool off there because no one would dare have their make out session in the open. Well I was right I found out people having A quiet conversation but I just sat where a familiar boy with jet black hair was sitting on.

"Hey,Seaweed Brain"I said he looked at me and smiled "Oh,Hey Annabeth here have a seat." He offered me his seat which was just a towel but was comfortable enough I felt my hand getting sweaty and my heart beating faster this happens everytime I near Percy,GODS ANNABETH HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! I mentally scolded myself we kept quiet for a while until I broke off the silence "so, about what happened in the lake." He looked at me with his sea green orbs "yeah,sorry 'bout that." I woul've said _don't be this way we can get closer together_.but shook that thought away "Don't,I should be the one to be sorry I dragged you to the water" He just smiled "well I should be sorry because one I can breath underwater you can't,two nearly drowned you." I looked at him he had the widest smile ever I punched him Playfully at the arm "Wise Guy" he justlaughed "thought you were the daughter of Athena" I just glared at him he laughed harder and I delivered punches the harder he laughed.

But deep down inside I just wanna kiss him there directly right here right now but that wouldn't happen he doesn't love me.

I just sighed mentally he looked at me "Whats wrong you seem sad?"

"nothin just about the circus tommorow?nobody seems to be noticing me"I sighed well partly it was true but yes the other is that Percy will never love me sighed also "you know you and me we got the same problem"I looked at him " Really seaweed brain we do?" he just nodded slowly

"Nobody seems to be noticing me too" I just had to punch him "Shut up seaweed brain,you got like all the girls on camp flirting with you, by the why haven't you chosen someone yet"he just looked at me and smiled he looked back to the clear ocean "Never found the right one for me" just had to smile,that means I still have a chance "well why not just pick one?" I asked curiously "Never found the perfect person, they just doesn't bring the kinda Wow you know what I mean?" Just had to smile I know what he definitely meant. Because I've been trying to find that person too and that person is beside me talking me and always kept me smiling.

"Well Wise Girl I'm off" he said "Bye seaweed Brain" I said with a smile on my face.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Well that went well than I expected, I had to stop myself from telling Annabeth that she was the one I was talking about, when I left I headed to the lake to freshen myself up so that I can keep calm later for the partner choosing I can't lie though I have been praying to Aphrodite that it was Annabeth man I'm such a love sick puppy I sighed, but even if it is Annabeth will be my partner I will still be pretty embarrassed Hades why am I even thinking about this Annabeth hates me she probably have her eyes on another guy I frowned at that idea. But even though that we kissed at Mount Saint Helens it was a kiss for luck, I sighed I think that there was no affection there at all. I was thinking about the possibilities of me and Annabeth ending up together and the possibilities I keep on repeating? Zero, I was calculating even more when the conch horn blew signaling it was time for dinner. I arrived at the pavilion within a few minutes and found out everyone is already seated…..everyone but Annabeth and Thalia surprisingly they arrived few moments later grinning like they had the most brilliant idea ever or grinning like fools.

*****LINE BREAK*****

After dinner we headed to the campfire for the announcement of partners when I arrived butterflies where at my stomach I felt like I was going to barf soon but I held it in for the sake of the people next to me which includes Annabeth.

Then Thalia stood up and went to the stage "Hey brats, well you know why you're all here…to have campfire and the announcement of partners okay which will begin in a few moments just a few rules though don't try to kill your partner…just the Aphrodite cabin." Then the Aphrodite cabin screamed in protest we all had smirks on our faces. Thalia was smiling like he had the speech ever. Then Silena walked carrying a scroll to the microphone and smiled at the campers when she looked at me she gave me a wink I gulped this was it the announcement of partners oh gods! HELP ME! Silena cleared her throat and gave a speech and then this was the most dreaded moment for everyone. The partner announcement

"Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez" Clarisse smiled happy at the choice.

"Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll" with that Katie stood up and shouted "WHAT?! You're teaming me up with this—this ass!"

Everyone smiled at the comment Travis then stood up "hey no fair! I can't team up with the peoples I prank" Silena raised an eyebrow "well I believe you pranked everybody of this camp Travis even you brother!" Conner then looked up "Did he now?" Travis gulped "That's it I'm outta here!"And Travis made a new Guinness world record in field track.

Well maybe because Katie and Conner are behind him carrying Swords. And was saying curses at him.

Silena just shooked her head "Idiots" everybody nodded at that comment.

"Well since that's solved let see…ohhhhhh Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo!" Annabeth gave Thalia a confused look but Thalia just sighed.

Well Nico? He wasn't doing too well on the keeping calm thing so he just huffed and went out…..then Thalia followed him.

After few more boring moments Silena has finally was about to say the last team.

"Okay for the last group members are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!"

I was shocked no Shell-shocked! Felt like my mind just exploded. Okay that's it after the fair Aphrodite's going to get it, after the announcement we went to the campfire Annabeth sat beside me.

"Hey seaweed brain" she said.

"Hey wise girl" we were silent for a few moments till' I broke the silence. "So were partners huh?" she looked at me and back at the campfire "Yup".

"So well this is awkward." She chuckled.

"You bet I mean you know…" I looked at her puzzled she sighed "I mean you know Rivals and stuff like that." I sighed "yeah you're right." She looked at me "By the way Percy?" I looked at her "what?"

"Well about what happened in Mt. saint Helens" I sighed I promised her I'd explain what happened after I flying. So I did explain everything to her meeting calypso and all she seemed calm but when I look at her eyes I think I see a jealousy in it. "So did you do it?" I looked at her confused "do what?"She rolled her eyes and said "did you kiss seaweed brain?" "Course not"

"Percy don't lie to me." She said "I'm not." She looked at me and she said "I KNOW YOUR LYING TO ME PERSUES JACKSON!" so I got angry and said "I AM NOT!" so she was fuming in anger and went to her cabin. Just then Thalia walked in looking curiously to me wondering why all the campers were looking at me so I just grabbed my things and went to my cabin.

**Thalia's POV:**

Whats up with him? Any way I went to the campfire to announce to them something they would probably like "Hey everyone,so we decided that you should leave the camp for a few days so we decided that we will be going in a road trip so pack your bags cause were going in for a ride..." and chaos ensueded.

**Finally! I'm done! Anyways guys im planning on making a chaos story will still working on this story so what do you think? Should I finish this first or write a chaos while still making this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...Guess who it is? -_- no not I'm Brooke the water naid (yeah she changed her penname again guys) soo... since I haven't got any messages from her which kinda sucks because we agreed to do the story vice versa soo pretty much I will make this story until she messages me and tell me shes making the next chapter, but anyways THANK GOD for all your reviews it makes me so happy! :) **

**Anyways I may not update much because school is killin me. But anyways here is chapter 5 enjoy :) By the way im planning on making a chaos story so give me your vote in my page if ill make it or not while making this story.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

Percys P.O.V:

I sat there in the bus in deep thought never bothering the noise in the bus _how the hades did she even got to the conclusion that me and calypso had...a thing? _I stood there waiting for us to arrive at our destination. And then suddenly I heard a loud bang and the screeching of the buses at front making our bus swerve like crazy and finally I could hear the screeching of tires after that unexpected ride we went out and we did not expect a tree pass at our heads hitting the nearby car and it went bye-bye. "What the—" My sentence was cut short when I saw a large rock being trown at me I heard someone say "PERCY DUCK!"...too late I went flying the force hit me on the nearby post then I went flying to the trees before I even reached the tree line I blacked out.

Thalias P.O.V:

So we were having a good time trowing papers at the other demigods, throwing insults at each other the suddenly Annabeth sat next to me, I smiled and said "Having fun?" she looked at me and smiled but suddenly she said "Thalia didn't you remember that Chiron said that lots of demigods make us a human flare?" then suddenly sudden realization hit me! She was right! Lots of demigods means our demigod scent is multiplied TIMES TEN! "Oh my Go—"I heard a bang then a loud screech I could see the other bus pass our right side. I stood up "EVERBODY OFF THE BUS! WEAPONS READY!" they were confused for a second then they hit sudden realization and readied themselves we went out and in full horror! Monsters everywhere! Some were still going down the hill, IDIOT Thalia you stupid demigod! Then I saw a Giant rip a tree and threw it at the second bus of course he missed but then I saw the minotaur grab a large rock and threw it at the second bus I heard Annabeth say "PERCY DUCK!" he turned around...too late he went flying hit his head in a post and went flying towards the trees. I looked at the monsters they were getting near so I drew aegis and shouted "CHAAAAARGE!".

Percys P.O.V:

When I woke up my vision was blurry, My head hurt liked hell and I was breathing heavy I could hear swords clashing, Screams and explosions everywhere. I tried to get up my friends needed me when I tried to get up my whole body ached, then suddenly I witnessed a camper thrust his sword to a monsters stomach and the monster disintegrated, He looked at me and he sheathed his sword and put my arms around his neck " Don't worry Percy you're going to be okay hold on." He carried me to the nearest bus and set me down in the back of the bus, when he settled me down he turned and was shot In the chest his dead body right beside me, an arrow was sticking out of his chest then I felt new energy rush through me I felt angry, I took out my ballpen and let riptide sprang to life, even though I had new energy I still felt like I'm going to faint any minute. I dragged myself across the battlefield but not without encountering resistance I did my best on defense, I made it in the middle of the battlefield when beefhead shows up he roared at me talk about not having toothbrush, so I knew I couldn't beat him on this state so I concentrated on defense, my tactic was simple evade then slash roll duck then slash again, It was doing great until his horn got lucky and sent me flying 6 feet in the air I braced for impact and hit the ground hard. I knew I couldn't beat him like this…unless… "HEY WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU'RE GETTING WEAK BEEFHEAD!" of course that got him and he charged straight at me I stood up and just when he was about to hit me I rolled to the side and Beefhead crashed in a nearby car…good thing no one was there I got up and grabbed the tip of riptide, the minotaur was already looking for me…scratch that smelling for me he found me and roared, I let out a smile "See you in tartarus Beefhead." I threw riptide…

Annabeths P.O.V:

I slashed a dracaena, I looked around and I saw…Horror there laid dead bodies of demigods and mortal people on the ground around it I could see lots of dust, I could hear screams of battle cries and screams of help, I could see the Apollo cabin grab the wounded and run to the forest where they set up a small medical tent the rest of the cabin was shooting down monster, I could see Thalia and a group of the Ares cabin leading an assault in the center which is where most of the battle was. Then suddenly I had the weirdest chill in my bone ever it felt like a cold hand touched me, I was wondering what it was then suddenly I saw a figure fighting the minotaur as I got close I could see Percy trying to defeat the minotaur from the look of his composure I was sure he would fall also because of that big nasty wound in his head in which was bleeding heavily he was standing there it seems he was waiting for the minotaur to charged I was about to scream to him when he made a dive in the side and the minotaur crashed, when the minotaur was back up his look was angry he turned to Percy but he held his sword like a throwing knife holding the sharp point he said something I couldn't figure out. Then suddenly he threw his sword…. All I could hear after was the loud scream of the Minotaur and clutching his eyes he disintegrated, the whole battlefield fell silent a large fog came and the monsters shrieked in fear and retreated, it took us a full minute what happened and after a few more minutes we erupted into a victorious cheer. We were happy it was then I saw someone walking to us we unsheathed our swords again, then I saw that this guy was clutching his arms we slowly lowered our weapons and shouted "WHO ARE YOU?" he just kept walking then we can see him much more clearly now…It was Percy he was wounded badly he fell on his knees. We rushed to him before we got to him he fainted but luckily I grabbed him. After a few minutes Thalia came he looked around then she looked at me then at Percy her eyes widened, she said then "Don't Percy have the curse of Achilles thing?" My eyes widened because it was true then why…I flipped him over and found the cause his back…was bleeding heavily like everywhere so I grabbed Thalia and said "GET A HEALER QUICK!WE MIGHT LOSE HIM!" Thalia nodded and ran quickly to get a healer, don't worry Percy you're going to make it you seaweed brain then I felt his chest not moving anymore "Percy?"…No No No No "Percy, Percy wake up!" few seconds later an Apollo camper came he looked at Percy and checked his breathing he looked at us and said " We need to move him, he needs to be operated…"

**Sooo what do you think? Sorry for the little epic battle because well this is my first time doing a battle so what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, ITS A MEAA luigi...Actually its Thefanfictionfollower**

**Anyways here is part 6 of the sex fair.**

**So guys I must say you all have inspired me so I just want to lay down and cry you know, I feel that you guys has changed my life sorry for being too emotional but I just feel sad this week…Don't even think why… anyways here is chapter 6 of sex fair enjoy :).**

**I do not own PJO **

Annabeths P.O.V:

...we were all shocked, Percy was dying, Percy the guy who is pratically the Greates hero of all time just like what felt like dying?!

I felt like sitting down and all I could see was a concerned Thalia putting her arm over my shoulder and felt like I missed a whole day in which I did they had to carry me to the bus just to get back to camp.

I felt like my heart had emptiness felt like it was only a deep bottomless pit.

I just felt I lost the will to live.

The last thing I could hear from an Apollo camper is that "We nearly lost him but he's stable and now sleeping." I could hear cheers erupting around me but I just simply walked to the guy and said;

"Can we go inside now?"

"Uhh…yeah sure you can."

All I could remember was a sleeping Percy on a white bed. It must've been stupid but a laid down on his bed and looked at him and I drifted to sleep**(A/n sorry bout the whole short 'Near death experience but one of the reviewers said that this was going out of the story so I improvised.)**

Percy P.O.V:

As I woke up I saw a sleeping Annabeth on my side, she looked cute sleeping I caressed her hair and let her hair fall to her said soo cute she finally opened her eyes.

"You know it makes me kinda realize that it seems you're the patient here because you get to sleep longer!" she laughed at this statement and proceeded to get up.

"Come on seaweed brain the Fair already started last night now we have to catch up from our rides."

"Yeah lead a man who had a surgery yesterday go to a Fair just fantastic." She playfully punched my arm. Come on seaweed brain we're late…

**So this is the end for part 6 I know pretty short just because I am going to make the next chapter long because I'm adding up rides other than I brooke the water Naiad's original rides she had idealized in the original Sex fair.**


End file.
